Les aventures de Frosh
by Moirice
Summary: C'est un recueil de petites histoires indépendantes sur Frosh. Il ne comprenait pas, l'instant d'avant il était tranquille et maintenant on essayait de l'étouffer... Label SPPS et bonne lecture :)
1. L'argent

J'ai décidée de faire des petites histoires indépendantes sur ma petite grenouille préférée *ah bon ce n'est pas une grenouille*. Je tiens à préciser que je viens tout juste d'apprendre que Frosh était en fait un garçon alors je suis désolée d'avoir insinuée le contraire dans mes autres fics. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

L'argent

Quelque part dans la guilde de Sabertooth, un petit exceed avec un costume de grenouille se torturait l'esprit depuis quelques jours :

« Qu'est ce que tu as Frosh, ça fait quelques jours que tu as l'air perturbé. » lui demanda son partenaire de toujours, Rogue.

« Dit Rogue, Fro voudrait savoir comment on peut gagner beaucoup d'argent ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Parce que Fro voudrait faire un cadeau à Rogue mais Fro n'a pas assez d'argent alors Fro voudrait savoir comment on peut en gagner beaucoup. »

« Tu peux faire des missions ou tu peux vendre des objets qui on de la valeur ou qui sont très recherchés. »

« Ah d'accord, Fro te dit merci. »

C'est ainsi que Frosh parti l'esprit tranquille et que, plusieurs jours plus tard, il revint avec une quantité importante d'argent :

« Euh, Frosh où as-tu eu tout cet argent ? » s'informa Sting

« Fro a écouté les conseils de Rogue et Fro a gagné beaucoup d'argent. »

« Tu lui a dit quoi Rogue ? »

« Je lui ai dit de partir en mission ou de vendre des objets de grande valeur. »

Le lendemain matin, Lector accouru vers son ''Sting-kun'' et l'informa de ce qu'il avait vu :

« Sting-kun, je sais comment Frosh a gagné beaucoup d'argent, il vent des trucs sur le marché, je viens de le voir et ça a l'air de marcher, tout le monde se dispute pour lui acheter ce qu'il vent. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vent ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas pu le voir. »

Sting et Lector, accompagnés de Rogue, se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur le marché pour voir ce que Frosh trafiquait. Arrivés à destination, ils pouvaient entendre de loin :

« Fro vous dit merci. »

En les apercevant, Fro se jeta dans les bras de Rogue :

« Regardes, Fro a gagné beaucoup d'argent, Fro a fait comme tu as dit, Fro a vendu des objets très recherchés. »

« FROOOOSH ! » hurla Sting

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a. »

« C'est quoi cette pancarte ? »

Sting lui montra une pancarte où il était noté en grand '' Fro vous vend les sous vêtements du chasseur de dragon de Sabertooth, Sting.''

« Mais, Fro voulais juste gagner de l'argent en faisant comme Rogue lui avait dit, il fallait que Fro vende des objets très recherchés. »

FIN

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire celle-ci, si vous avez des thèmes ou des idées pour la suite je suis preneuse.

Critiques/ commentaires/ suggestions/ envies/ autres ...


	2. Deuil

Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire, un peu beaucoup plus tristounette alors préparez les mouchoirs.

Liim : Si tu n'est pas fan des textes dominés par le dialogue, celui-ci pourrait te plaire.

Lolivamp : Voilà la suite !

* * *

Deuil

Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait pas très bien compris, sa vision était brouillée, son esprit était flou, les émotions le submergèrent à toute vitesse : la peur, la souffrance, le doute, l'angoisse … Il n'entendait plus rien, seulement quelques petits cris par-ci et par-là. Le choc à la vue de son ami blessé lui fit perdre toute notion de temps, il ne savait plus depuis quand toute cette folie durait, depuis quand il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, depuis quand il avait arrêté de penser … Ce filet pourpre continuait encore et toujours à couler de la poitrine de son ami, il avait beau le serrer de toute ses forces, le flot ne se tarissait pas, il continuait encore à couler, vidant son ami petit à petit de son sang. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter de son visage, c'était la première fois qu'il en versait autant en si peu de temps, la première fois qu'il se demandait si quelqu'un arriverait à le sauver, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il se souvint qu'il essayait de murmurer quelques mots rassurants pour le blessé mais aucun mot n'arrivaient à se former, toujours coupés par des sanglots non maîtrisés. Le blessé essayait de cacher sa douleur, pour prouver à son compagnon qu'il était fort et qu'il allait très vite se remettre de cette blessure de rien du tout. Seulement, la réalité en était tout autre, il avait eu la poitrine et le torse transpercés par des flèches en acier qu'il n'avait pu éviter, les organes vitaux étaient sérieusement touchés. Il regarda encore une fois son compagnon blessé qui essayait vainement de prononcer quelques paroles qui lui parurent inaudibles, il remua une dernière fois, prononça un dernier mot qu'il comprit en lisant sur ses lèvres ''soit fort, il faut que tu arrive à surmonter ça …''. Le blessé toucha le front de son ami avant de se crisper de douleur et de sombrer doucement dans un sommeil éternel. Les sanglots de son compagnon se firent plus violent, plus fort et plus douloureux, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas.

Frosh se réveilla en sursaut, encore et toujours ce même cauchemar qui le harcelait depuis des mois, il revoyait chaque nuit la mort de son ami, Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, il savait qu'il devait tourner la page pour se libérer des ténèbres qui l'emprisonnait chaque nuit. Mais Frosh avait peur de l'oublier. Il n'avait pas oublié les dernières paroles que lui avait adressé Rogue avant de mourir, être fort, il devait être fort. Frosh décida qu'il devait tourner la page, demain il irait sur la tombe de son ami pour lui dire au revoir, mais il savait, il savait au fond de lui que cette blessure invisible qui touchait son cœur ne se refermerait jamais. Elle guérirait sûrement avec le temps. Rogue gardera une grande place dans le cœur de Frosh, il se promit de ne jamais l'oublier. Oui, une partie de Rogue restera toujours vivante au fond de lui, elle lui permettra de surmonter toutes les erreurs que la vie lui soumettra. Rogue continuera toujours à vivre, dans le cœur de Frosh…

* * *

Alors verdict, c'était comment ? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi triste, donc vous pouvez balancer les critiques (pas trop quand même).

Critiques/ commentaires/ remarques/ suggestions/ envies/ autres ?


	3. Yaoi

Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (elle n'est pas très longue).

Je tiens à remercier **Liim**, **lolivamp**, **Bymeha** et **Griseldis** pour leurs reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire aussi, je vous adore !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, seul cette fic est à moi ! (j'oublie toujours de le faire, désolée)

* * *

Yaoi

« _Le yaoi par définition est un genre d'écrit surtout utilisé par des femmes à destination d'un public féminin, dans lequel l'intrigue est centrée autour d'une relation homosexuelle entre personnages masculins, et comportant souvent des scènes sexuelles. C'est exactement ce que Yaoiny, ce mystérieux auteur nous fait re découvrir encore et encore. En effet, ce yaoiste est devenu un maître dans l'art du yaoi. Il nous fait voyager dans chacun de ses écrits, tel que ''complément amoureux'' ou bien ''rencontre à l'internat'', ils pourraient même être considérés comme des classiques. Ce serait un immense honneur pour moi si Yaoiny accepterai de nous livrer une interview, nous espérons très vite avoir une réponse de ce dernier._

_C'était Jason du Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. »_

Sting relisait pour la troisième fois l'article de journal qui concernait Yaoiny, cet expert du yaoi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme ait pu devenir aussi célèbre en si peu de temps, plus précisément en trois semaines. C'est vrai que ses écrits étaient tout simplement extraordinaire et ils nous plongeaient dans l'univers pur du yaoi. Ainsi que son écrit sur une histoire d'amour entre un mage de lumière et un mage des ténèbres qui lui donnait une drôle impression de déjà vu. Rogue, intrigué par la façon dont Sting regardait le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, lui prit le journal des mains :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes encore ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu tournes ce pauvre bout de papier. »

« Lis un peu, dans cet article ils parlent de Yaoiny, on en avait entendu parler par Frosh et Lector il y a pas très longtemps, apparemment le maître en serait un adepte. »

« Rogue, c'est quoi ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? » demanda un Frosh pas tout à fait réveillé.

« Oh Frosh, tu t'es réveillé, regardes, ils parlent de Yaoiny dans le journal. Tu nous en avais parlé avec Lector, tu t'en souviens ? »

Frosh fut d'un coup tout excité et sautilla dans toute la guilde :

« Enfin Frosh, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Fro est très content que le Weekly Sorceror Magazine ait fait un article spécialement sur Frosh. »

« Euh... C'est sur Yaoiny. »

« Ah oui, Fro a oublié de te le dire mais Fro et Yaoiny sont une seule et même personne, c'est Fro qui a publié toutes ces histoires. Fro est Yaoiny. »

FIN

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ?

Comme d'hab' critiques/ suggestions/ commentaires/ envies/ autres ...


	4. Alcool

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, un peu plus longue que les autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci à **Liim**, **Blue Fairy Sky** et **Maryanne** pour leurs adorables reviews et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette fic est à moi !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

L'alcool

On connaît tous les ravages de l'alcool. Une fois saoul, on peu raconter tout et n'importe quoi sans en être vraiment conscient. Cela peu être quelque chose d'anodin ou bien un secret qu'il ne fallait surtout pas révéler. Le pire, c'est de boire pour la toute première fois et de s'apercevoir qu'on ne tiens pas, mais alors pas du tout l'alcool.

C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans la guilde de Sabertooth. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Minerva. Personne n'avait vu une petite grenouille rose, ou plutôt un petit exceed avec un costume de grenouille rose, prendre un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. Ce que Frosh avait pris pour de l'eau était en fait de la vodka. Frosh avala sa boisson d'un trait et le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à articuler la moindre phrase, il se dirigea vers Orga, qui s'occupait des boissons, en tendant son verre pour espérer avoir un peu d'eau. Orga, qui pensait que Frosh voulait la même chose qu'avant, lui servit une deuxième fois de la vodka. Cela ne fit qu'empirer sa douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, on retrouva Frosh allongé dans un coin de la guilde en train de chanter ''Il était un petit navire''.

La fête était déjà bien avancée quand Sting et Rogue revinrent de leur mission assignée par Minerva, qui était d'acheter plein de petits fours. Arrivés à la guilde, ils virent tous les membres de Sabertouth agglutinés autour d'une table. On pouvait les entendre rire depuis l'autre bout de la ville. Quand les deux chasseurs de dragon s'apprêtèrent à parler, Lector les en empêcha :

« Rogue, Sting-kun, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je pense pour vous, enfin surtout pour toi Sting-kun, que tu ne devrais pas te montrer. »

« Lector, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh, Frosh à par accident bu de l'alcool et maintenant il est en train de raconter des choses tout à fait embarrassantes sur vous deux. Comme le jour où tu avais poussé un cri de fillette quand tu avais été surpris par Rogue en train de manger ses céréales. Ou bien quand pour rigoler tu t'étais travestis en fille pour faire peur à Minerva mais que finalement Rogue t'avais empêché de le faire. »

« Je vais tuer ce chat, je vais lui arracher les moustaches une à une … »

« Sting attend… »

Ce fut un Sting pas du tout content qui s'approcha du groupe de mages. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le chat trop bavard parler :

« Et c'est pas tout, un jour, Sting a dessiné des nounours sur Rogue quand il dormait et pour se venger, Rogue a fait boire une potion à Sting. Pendant trois jours, il était persuadé d'être un singe donc il ne mangeait que des bananes et des cacahuètes. En plus, il essayait de chercher des poux dans les cheveux de Lector, Rogue et Fro. Et c'est pas tout, il s'est même frappé le torse en disant ''Houba Houba''. »

« FROOOOOOOSH ! »

« Oh, Sting, Fro est en train de raconter tes histoires, j'en ai encore plein, tu veux les écouter ? »

« Tu rentres avec moi et ça va chauffer pour tes fesses d'exceed. »

« Mais Fro n'a pas fini de raconter ses histoires. »

« M'en fout on s'en va. »

« Ah, Sting, je ne savais pas que tu aimais te prendre pour une fille, si tu veux demain je t'apprendrais à te maquiller. C'est pas compliqué, je pari qu'en une heure tu seras un pro du maquillage. »

« Ta gueule, Minerva. »

Sting se dépêcha de partir et promis que si la moindre anecdote se retrouvait demain dans le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, le responsable serai défiguré à vie.

On ne revit plus Sting et Lector pendant une semaine. Ils étaient partis pour une mission dangereuse d'après Rogue. Frosh, quand à lui, était revenu à la guilde sans son costume de grenouille, confisqué par Sting, et sans aucun souvenir de la fête.

FIN

* * *

Critiques/ commentaires/ suggestions/ envies/ autres...


	5. Petit bac

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je voudrais remercier **Blue Fairy Sky**, **Liim** et **Gest** (c'est vrai que des histoires sur Frosh, il n'y en a pas beaucoup) pour leurs reviews.

Je n'aurais pas accès à internet pendant la première semaine des vacances donc c'est peut être le dernier post que je fais avant lundi ou mardi de la deuxième semaine des vacances.

* * *

Petit bac

La compétition s'annonçait rude, Sting, Minerva, Rogue, Lector et Frosh faisaient tout les cinq une partie de bac et le gagnant aura l'honneur de partir une semaine à Akane Beach avec la personne qu'il veut. Rufus avait décidé qu'ils auraient les lettres C, K, N et P ; les catégories étaient ''prénom'', ''animal'' et ''nourriture'' :

« Alors, je veux un prénom, un animal et de la nourriture qui commence par la lettre C. »

« Carlos, un cochon, du camembert. » hurla Sting.

« Charlotte, cheval, cerise. » annonça Minerva avec des mots plus ''élégants'' que ceux de Sting.

« Clément, chenipotte, carotte. » dit Rogue.

« César, chien, choux. » répondit Lector

« Cheney, chaton, cassis. » dit Frosh d'une petite voix.

« Alors pour le premier tour, Sting tu as 3 points. Minerva 3 points. Rogue 2 points, chenipotte c'est pas un animal c'est juste un pokémon, tu joues trop aux jeux vidéos. Lector 3 points. Frosh 2 points, je voulais un prénom et pas le nom de famille de Rogue. Bon, maintenant, je veux un prénom, un animal et de la nourriture qui commence par la lettre K. »

« Kelly, kiwi, kiri. »

« Kevin, kangourou, kiwi. »

« Kenzo, koala, kiwi. »

« Katia, kangourou, kiwi. »

« Kenny, koala, kiwi. »

« Pour le deuxième tour, Sting tu as 2 points, le kiri c'est pas de la nourriture c'est une marque. Minerva 3 points. Rogue 3 points. Lector 3 points. Frosh 3 points. Maintenant je voudrais un prénom, un animal et de la nourriture qui commence par la lettre N. »

« Naomie, Natsu, nutella. »

« Nicolas, je sèche, noisette. »

« Nathan, …, noix. »

« Nathalie, euh nounours, navet. »

« Noah, naja, nougat. »

« Pour le troisième tour, Sting 1 point, Natsu n'est pas un animal, et le nutella est une MARQUE. Minerva 2 points. Rogue 2 points. Lector 2 points, un nounours n'est pas un animal. Frosh 3 points. Je veux un prénom, un animal et de la nourriture qui commence par la lettre P. »

« Pauline, poisson, pas bon. »

« Paul, panda, pomme. »

« Pascal, paon, poire. »

« Papa, perroquet, patate. »

« Peter, pingouin, prune. »

« Au quatrième tour, Sting 2 points, pourquoi tu as dit ''pas bon'' ? »

« Parce que le poisson c'est pas bon. »

« Ah d'accord. Minerva 3 points. Rogue 3 points. Lector 2 points, ''papa'' n'est pas un prénom. Frosh 3 points. Ce qui fait un total de 8 points pour Sting, 11 points pour Minerva, 10 points pour Rogue, 10 points pour Lector et 11 points pour Frosh. Frosh et Minerva sont à égalité. Soit on refait une partie entre eux deux pour les départager, soit vous allez à Akane Beach ensemble. »

« Fro veut y aller avec Rogue. »

« Bon on refait une partie mais à ma manière : vous me citez le plus d'animaux possible qui commencent par la lettre G. »

« Euh, gorille, garçon, Gemma, girafe, gazelle, euh, goéland, guépard, guêpe … je crois que c'est tout. » récita Minerva à toute vitesse.

« Grenouille, grenouille fraise, grenouille des bois, grenouille léopard, grenouille taureau, gorille, girafe, guépard, guêpe, gazelle, gerbille, gerboise, grizzly, grue. »

« Et ben, il en connaît un rayon sur les grenouilles notre Frosh. » constata Sting.

« Alors Minerva je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre les garçons mais nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Donc six animaux en G pour Minerva et 10 animaux en G pour Frosh si on ne compte qu'une seule fois les grenouilles. Frosh a gagné. »

« Ah ah ah, la honte, toi la grande et puissante Minerva tu t'es fait battre par Frosh au petit bac ! »

« Ta gueule Sting, c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu. »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait. »

« Si, tu étais dans la salle et ta stupidité m'a contaminée. »

« T'es qu'une mauvaise perdante. »

« En tout cas Frosh tu nous as étonné, tiens, voilà les deux tickets pour Akane Beach, je parie que tu vas y aller avec Rogue. » dit Rufus.

« Oui, Fro va aller s'amuser avec Rogue et Fro est très content d'avoir battu Minerva. »

FIN

* * *

Chute pourrie, je ne savais pas comment finir cette histoire.

Alors ? C'était bien/pas bien ?

Comme d'hab' critiques/ commentaires/ suggestions/ envies/ autres/ reviews ?


	6. Noël

Comme je vous aime très beaucoup, je vous ai concoctée une petite histoire avant de ne plus avoir accès à internet.

Joyeux Noël à tous ^^(même si c'est un peu en avance, mais c'est pas grave parce que je ne pourrais pas vous le souhaiter en temps et en heure). Et pis, bonne année à tous aussi ^^(même chose, c'est en avance mais c'est pas grave)

Je viens de pleurer comme une madeleine en lisant le tome 53 de Naruto, ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis les tomes 5 et 24 de Fairy Tail, comme quoi, il ne faut jamais sous estimer la puissance émotionnelle d'un manga ^^ *phrase qui veut rien dire et on s'en fou*

Breeeef, je voudrais remercier **lolivamp**, **Baella**, **Blue Fairy Sky** et **Liim** pour leurs adorables reviews. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui me lisent ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.

PS : Je voulais faire un truc sur Noël (c'est un peu la période) mais l'inspiration ne venait pas donc c'est un peu court. J'espère que vous aller quand même aimer. Comme certains trouvaient que comme j'utilisais trop les guillemets, ça rendait la lecture moins agréable donc j'ai changée de style et j'essaie de ne plus utiliser les guillemets à tout bout de champ. Bon je vais m'arrêter là sinon le descriptif sera plus long que l'histoire elle même, bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Noël

Noël, une période que l'on attend tous avec impatience, une fête en famille où tous le monde est heureux, les enfants rient, les parents s'amusent … Bref, une période magnifique.

Ce jour là, le 25 décembre, les mages de la guilde de Sabertooth étaient tous impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Il avait été décidé que chaque mage devait tirer au sort un papier avec le nom de deux mages. Frosh, heureux, était tombé sur Sting et Rogue, il allait pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau à son compagnon.

Chaque mage distribuaient et recevaient des cadeaux, on savait enfin qui était tombé sur qui. Pour Sting, c'était Minerva et Gemma. À la surprise générale, tous le monde se dirigea vers Sting, bizarrement, tout les mages étaient tombés sur lui.

« Euh, Sting tu nous expliques pourquoi tous le monde est tombé sur toi ? » lui dit Minerva en s'approchant de lui.

« Hein ? Euh, tiens ton cadeau, il est où ton père, il faut que je lui donne le sien.

- N'esquives pas ma question ! Tu iras voir mon père plus tard.

- Il se pourrait que quelqu'un ait malencontreusement mis mon prénom plusieurs fois dans la boite. » avoua-t-il sous l'air menaçant de Minerva, où une aura noire commençait à se former.

« OK, écoutez moi tous, comme Sting a triché, vous ne lui donnerez pas votre cadeau. C'est ta punition mon petit dragounet.

- Gna gna gna, t'es chiante Minerva.

- Mais, Minerva, Fro tient beaucoup à offrir son cadeau à Sting, ainsi qu'à Rogue. » Dit Frosh, un peu intimidé de s'adresser à Minerva.

- Si tu y tiens tellement je te l'accorde.

- Fro te dit merci, tiens Sting, c'est pour toi, et voilà pour toi Rogue.

- Tu gères Frosh, au moins j'aurai un cadeau. »

Frosh tendit deux petits paquets à Rogue et Sting. Curieux de la petitesse du cadeau, Sting l'ouvrit en même temps que Rogue. Tout les mages avaient pu lire la déception sur le visage du chasseur de dragons. Le cadeau en question était une ribambelle en papier.

« Euh, Frosh c'est quoi ça ?

- Fro vous a fait des petits papiers. Quand vous en donnerez à Fro, vous aurez le droit à un gros câlin, il est chouette votre cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est limite une arnaque. » grogna Sting.

« Oh, arrête de te plaindre, je l'aime bien ce cadeau.

- C'est normal vu que c'est ta grenouille qui a fait ce cadeau.

- Lector, tu ne voudrais pas me donner le cadeau que tu m'as fait ?

- Mais Sting-kun, je ne suis pas tombé sur toi !

- Et bien tu dois être le seul. » ricana Minerva.

Sting grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et partit bouder dans un coin.

« Joyeux Noël à tous ! » hurla la guilde entière.

FIN

* * *

A mardi prochain pour une nouvelle histoire ^^

Donc ? Vous avez aimés ?

Critiques/ suggestions/ commentaires/ autres/ reviews ?


	7. Pluie

Voilà la suite ^^

Cette histoire n'est pas drôle mais elle est pas triste non plus (enfin je crois). Breeeef, merci à **Baella**, **Blue Fairy Sky** (ta commande au prochain épisode), **comade,** **Mustsuki **et** Liim** pour leurs reviews et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Bonne année à tous (même si ce n'est que dans quelques heures), vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes ? Vous avez eu quoi à Noël ? (la curiosité est un vilain défaut - c'est même pas vrai)

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture ;)

Comme cadeau de Noël si vous voulez je peux vous écrire une histoire de votre choix !

* * *

Pluie

Ce jour là, la pluie s'abattait dans tout le royaume de Fiore, aucune ville n'était épargnée. Dans la guilde de Sabertooth, la quasi totalité des mages étaient présents, trop démoralisés par le mauvais temps pour faire une mission. Frosh était assis à une table et observait la pluie à travers une fenêtre. Ce mauvais temps le rendait nostalgique, il repensait à celui qu'il était avant de rencontrer Rogue, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas une grenouille. Frosh se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde, il se rendit vers un lac situé au nord de la guilde. Il aimait bien se rendre là-bas. La pluie qui tombait, le lac, les nénuphars, les animaux, et surtout les grenouilles avaient le don de lui remonter le moral.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu une grenouille, verte, de la même couleur que son pelage. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient de la même race, il avait cru qu'il était une grenouille. Mais le fait qu'il pouvait invoquer des ailes et le fait qu'il était le seul à être doué de parole, lui avait fait se poser des questions. Il s'était donc rendu au village le plus proche et s'était renseigné : il n'était pas une grenouille. Cette révélation lui avait fait un choc, il s'y était préparé mais espérait tout de même qu'on lui dise le contraire. Frosh avait pleuré pendant trois jours sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis, il avait trouvé un magasin qui vendait des déguisements. Il y avait une multitude de costumes de grenouille. Cela lui avait remonté le moral, il pourrait toujours avoir une apparence de grenouille sans l'être. Quelques mois après s'être habitué à sa vie d'exceed, il avait rencontré Rogue au cours d'une promenade. À cette époque c'était un jeune garçon de 13 ans. Frosh l'avait trouvé étendue sur le sol, évanoui. Il avait patiemment attendu qu'il se réveille, s'occupant de lui tout les jours. Une fois réveillé, Rogue l'avait remercié et était parti de son côté, laissant Frosh seul. Ce dernier, qui avait apprécié avoir une personne près de lui, avait suivi Rogue. Dans un premier temps, le chasseur de dragons avait rejeté sa présence, puis, en voyant que Frosh ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, il avait fini par l'accepter. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Frosh se réveilla, il avait rêvé de son passé, de sa rencontre avec Rogue. Si il avait dû choisir entre son ancienne vie et celle qu'il avait maintenant, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde et choisirait la deuxième. Frosh était heureux, il lui arrivait de regretter le temps où il se prenait pour une grenouille mais si il ne l'avait pas réalisé, il n'aurait probablement pas rencontré Rogue.

Rassuré et avec le moral remonté, il retourna à la guilde rejoindre Rogue, il n'allait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

FIN

* * *

Alors ?

Au fait je me pose une question, je sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais comment font les exceeds pour pondre ? des œufs aussi grands qu'eux ? Ca ne vous à pas choqués quand vous l'avez vu ? Moi si mais j'oubliais toujours de vous posez la question.

Bref, critiques/ commentaires/ suggestions/ autres...

Reviews ?


	8. Anniversaire Surprise

La suite ^^

Merci à **kazenoseiren** et **Blue Fairy Sky** pour leurs reviews !

J'ai mis du temps à publier cet OS (pourtant je l'ai écrit très rapidement) mais j'ai d'autres projets en cours donc je publierais sûrement moins rapidement (surtout que FF .net a décidé de buguer du coup je peut publier mes histoires une fois sur deux :/ )

Breeeeef, cet OS a été écrit pour **Blue Fairy Sky **qui voulait une histoire avec "Frosh qui invite Natsu et Gajeel à l'improviste pour faire la surprise aux autres (genre ils galèrent pour les cacher)". J'espère que j'ai répondue à tes attentes ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Anniversaire surprise

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Sting et Rogue. Chose étonnante, ils étaient nés tous les deux le même jour. Pour fêter ça, Frosh avait décidé de leur faire un anniversaire surprise. Pour cela, il avait longuement négocié avec Natsu et Gajeel pour qu'ils viennent chez eux. Frosh pensait qu'inviter les idoles des chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth serait une belle surprise. Maintenant que Natsu et Gajeel étaient dans leur appartement, Frosh ne savait absolument pas où les cacher, cela devenait de plus en plus pressant car Sting et Rogue risquaient de revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Sous le coup du stress et en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le petit exceed vert ordonna discrètement à Natsu de se cacher sous le lit de Sting et à Gajeel de se cacher dans l'armoire de Rogue.

« Ah, enfin de retour à la maison ! Euh, Frosh tu fais quoi à sauter partout dans l'appartement ? En tout cas c'est nul que tu n'ai pas eu envie de venir avec nous. » dit Sting.

« Fro voudrait vous montrer quelque chose.

- Pas maintenant Frosh s'il te plaît. Pour le moment, Sting et moi, on voudrait juste se reposer, la mission était fatiguante.

- Mais … »

Déçu, Frosh regarda Sting, Lector et Rogue regagner leurs chambres respectives.

En cachant Natsu sous le lit de Sting, Frosh n'avait pas prévu que la salamandre se retrouverait le nez dans les magazines cochons de Sting. Ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux :

« La fille de la page 8 est vachement sexy mais elle ne bat pas celle de la page 11.

- C'est clair. » Répliqua Sting du tac au tac avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa chambre et de pousser un hurlement très aiguë.

Au même moment, dans l'armoire de Rogue, Gajeel ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Il était entre les sous vêtements du chasseur de dragon et des kits de torture. Il avala sa salive et en voulant se redresser, il glissa, essaya de s'accrocher aux vêtements de Rogue, se cogna la tête sur l'un des nombreux instruments de tortures et finalement il s'écrasa sur la porte de l'armoire qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser tomber par terre.

Surpris en voyant un tas de muscle sortir de son armoire, Rogue poussa le même hurlement que Sting mais en plus grave.

Les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth reconnurent ceux de Fairy Tail. Pas content de cette intrusion dans leurs chambres, ils allèrent demander des explications à Frosh, le seul qui avait pu les faire entrer dans l'appartement.

« Frosh, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » hurlèrent Sting et Rogue en même temps.

« Je vous jure qu'on y est pour rien, c'est Frosh qui nous a supplié de venir ici. » avoua Natsu.

« Euh, Fro ne voulait faire peur à personne, il voulait juste vous faire une surprise pour votre anniversaire en invitant Natsu et Gajeel à la maison.

- Frosh, tu fais erreur, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas notre anniversaire, tu as peut être oublié mais cette année il n'y a que 28 jours en février donc aujourd'hui on est que le 2 mars et c'est demain notre anniv'. » hurla Sting sous le coup de la colère.

« Fro est désolé, il ne recommencera plus. » dit Frosh avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Aller, Frosh, c'est pas grave, même si tu t'es trompé de jour, c'est un anniversaire surprise très réussit. » le consola Rogue.

« Merci Rogue.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser partir ? La salamandre et moi on a pas acceptés de venir ici pour se faire engueuler par des gars comme vous.

- Bien dit Gajeel !

- Qu'est ce que t'as contre des types comme nous ? Venez vous battre, Rogue viens te battre aussi.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, viens Frosh on s'en va.

- Je suis avec toi Sting-kun.

- Je m'enflamme !

- On va leur faire mordre la poussière. Après vous irez pleurer dans les bras de vos chatons. On y va la salamandre !

C'est comme ça que l'anniversaire surprise raté se transforma en bagarre générale, les voisins allaient encore râler ! »

FIN

* * *

Alors ?

Commentaire/ Critique/ Suggestion/ Envie/ Autre...

Reviews ?


	9. Chocolat

Cette fois ci c'est un petit drabble de 100 mots tout pile *en mode super fière de ne pas avoir dépassée 100 mots* ^^

Merci à **Blue Fairy Sky** et** Mustsuki** (je me suis dit que les instruments de torture correspondraient peut être bien avec son côté taciturne).

Donc, pour aujourd'hui ce sera du... chocolat ^^ *regarde dans le placard si je n'ai pas tout mangée*- Pour celui-là, il y en reste ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chocolat

Ca allait hurler, ils n'allaient pas être contents. Frosh n'y était pour rien. Son subconscient avait pris le dessus, son estomac avait pris le dessus. Ne contrôlant rien, il s'était rapidement dirigé vers la réserve de la guilde.

Quand il avait vu la quantité de chocolat qui était conservée, le peu de conscience qui lui restait avait entièrement disparut. Il s'était mis à dévorer toutes les tablettes de chocolat qui se trouvaient à sa portée comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, chocolat noir, blanc, au lait, aux noisettes, amandes.

La guilde allait hurler, Pâques était dans deux jours.

FIN

* * *

Comme d'hab' commentaire/ critique/ suggestion/ commande/ review ?


	10. Punition

Salut, salut ! Je n'ai pas postée la semaine prochaine comme je participais à la RoYu Week (et j'ai un peu oubliée de vous prévenir... ), ceci est une suite au drabble que j'avais fais avant, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Merci à **Blue Fairy Sky**, **Fleadora** et **Mustsuki** pour vos super reviews ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Punition

Il avait mal, sa petite main souffrait. Il regarda sa feuille et continua à faire ses lignes :

« Je ne dois pas manger les chocolats de la guilde, surtout celui hors de prix de Minerva et surtout quand Pâque est pour bientôt. »

Encore 300 lignes à faire. Quand la guilde avait découvert le pot au rose, les mages avaient tellement été en colère qu'ils avaient décidés que chaque mage donnerait une punition à Frosh. Minerva lui avait ordonnée de copier des lignes, 500 lignes « Je ne dois pas manger les chocolats de la guilde, surtout celui hors de prix de Minerva et surtout quand Pâque est pour bientôt. ». Rogue n'avait pas osé donner de punitions à son partenaire, il lui avait seulement fait promettre de ne plus recommencer. Sting, lui, avait fait de la petite grenouille rose son esclave pendant une semaine. À la base cela devait être pendant un mois mais quand il avait vu la tête menaçante de Rogue, il avait décidé de changer tout ça. Le pauvre Frosh devrait faire la vaisselle, laver son appartement, faire la lessive, le repassage, préparer à manger, entretenir la maison de ce cher Sting... Et le chasseur de dragon n'était pas connu pour avoir un appartement super bien rangé et ordonné. Orga avait ordonné à Frosh d'assister à tout ses concerts. Il en avait marre de n'avoir aucun public. Au moins, au prochain il y aura Frosh. Gemma avait décidé que Frosh devra rembourser tout les chocolats qu'il avait mangé, 126 000 joyaux, plus 10 000 joyaux d'indemnités. Yukino ne lui avait pas donner de punitions elle aussi, au contraire, elle lui avait proposée son aide et lui avait aussi achetée une petite tablette pour l'encourager dans sa punition. Tout ça à cause des chocolats hors de prix de Minerva... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bons. Il en reprendrait bien une tablette, ou deux. Non ! Il ne devait plus penser au chocolat et il devait vite terminer ses lignes, très vite. Ce sera déjà ça de fait. Ensuite, il ira effectuer le plus de missions possibles pour rembourser Gemma. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il en avait trouvé une intéressante : Une certaine Blue Fairy Sky cherchait un « frère » pour une chasse aux œufs de Pâque. De un, la récompense était alléchante, de deux, il y aurait du chocolat. Donc, il pourrait en partie rembourser Gemma et lui apporter du chocolat pour, quand même, en avoir un peu pour Pâque.

Enfin, la guilde pouvait partager un peu, ce n'était pas pour deux ou trois petites tablettes qu'on allait faire un tapage (en fait Frosh, c'est 47 tablettes de chocolat hors de prix que tu t'es enfilé... à toi tout seul, d'ailleurs, comment tu as fais pour ne pas faire de crise de foie ?).

Gourmandise, quand tu prends le dessus… Tout ça parce qu'il avait cédé à ses pulsions.

Aller, plus que 298 lignes !

FIN

* * *

Pauvre Frosh, aller, on l'encourage !

Sinon, si vous voulez que je traite un thème ou des personnages en particulier (en ayant toujours un rapport avec notre cher Fro) dites le moi, parce que je suis en train de sécher pour vous poster de nouveaux trucs...

Bref, à la prochaine ;)


	11. Edolas

Salut ! (ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure) ! Voilà la suite, c'est un petit truc sur Edolas. Ca faisait un moment que je me demandais comment était Frosh sur Edolas, donc je vous ai tapée mon point de vue.

Merci à **Blue Fairy Sky**, **Baella**, **Mustsuki** et **Lyra **(Frosh est incroyable... Merci ! j'essaierais de faire rencontrer les exceed ^^) pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Edolas

Edolas, ce monde parallèle à Earthland, ce monde où chaque personne avait un alter ego. C'est de ce monde là que la guilde de Sabertooth était en train de parler, c'est de ce monde là que Frosh était en train de rêver. Comme tout les mages de la guilde, la petite grenouille se demandait aussi à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son alter ego. D'après ce que les mages de Fairy Tail avaient dit, nos alter egos étaient le total opposé de nos caractères.

Frosh pensait que Rogue parlait tout le temps, il était sûr que Sting pleurait souvent, Yukino s'habillait peut être entièrement de noir, elle était peut être gothique. Gemma était peut être le plus doux et le plus gentil des maîtres de guildes, Minerva était peut être un garçon manqué, extrêmement gentille et prête à tout pour sauver ses amis... Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Lector...

Quant à lui, Frosh s'imaginait très puissant, si son alter ego était son opposé alors il devait avoir la taille d'un très grand exceed, comme Lily ou alors il était peut être un humain très fort comme Rogue. Il s'imaginait commandant de l'armée, un chef respecté et sur lequel on pouvait compter.

Il s'imaginait fort, assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul, pour se défendre seul.

Il ne porterait sûrement plus son costume de grenouille, il était peut être vêtu d'une armure imposante et effrayante. Les gens le respecteraient, son nom était synonyme de courage, de force.

Il rêvait de son alter ego, il l'enviait.

Si Frosh savait que celui ci était une jeune adolescente humaine aux cheveux verts, qui parlait normalement, qui s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements roses et ayant un rapport avec les grenouilles. Si Frosh savait que cette jeune femme s'excusait à chaque fin de phrase, qu'elle était la reine de la maladresse, qu'elle s'intéressait plus à la danse qu'à l'armée. Si Frosh savait ça, il irait peut être déprimer dans son coin, parce que l'image de son alter ego courageux, glorieux et respecté venait de voler en éclats.

FIN

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ?

Donc je vous dis à la prochaine !


	12. Neko

Je devais poster hier mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps alors je vous le fait aujourd'hui. C'est (encore) un OS pas très long, un jour j'arriverais à les faire beaucoup plus long. Breeeef, ça se situe après l'arc éclipse mais je n'y fait pas du tout allusion. J'ai changé l'image de couverture, Frosh s'est déguisé pour pâque !

Merci à **Blue Fairy Sky**, **Baella** et **kazenoseiren** pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Neko

Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'instant d'avant il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Crocus en essayant de profiter de la ville avant leur retour à la guilde. Sting et Lector étaient partis tous les deux de leur côté tandis que Rogue avait eu une affaire urgente avec une certaine mage constellationniste de leur guilde. C'est donc tout seul que Frosh arpentait les rues bondées de monde de Crocus.

Puis, une ombre noire avait surgi de nulle part et avait foncée sur le petit exceed. Elle le serrait si fort contre elle que Frosh avait du mal à respirer. On le frottait contre une joue inconnue, on le faisait voler dans tout les sens, on l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Frosh ne parvenait pas à identifier la personne, on le secouait tellement qu'il voyait tout flou et commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il pouvait entendre de temps en temps des petits « Mya, mya ! », d'après lui, la voix correspondait à celle d'une femme.

Apparemment elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et se contentait juste de le balancer, tourner, serrer, étouffer, voler dans tout les sens. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, Frosh était tombé sur une malade mentale et se demandait quand les habitants de la ville allaient le sauver. C'était pas comme si la ville était vide.

Soudain, des paroles de Sting lui revinrent en mémoire : il avait mis Frosh et Rogue en garde contre une folle qui les avait agressé lors d'une promenade. Elle avait failli enlever Lector. Quand elle les avait aperçu, elle n'avait pas hésitée et avait bondi sur l'exceed en l'emmenant avec elle et en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait très bien de lui. Sting leur avait dit qu'il fallait éviter de traîner seul, si elle voyait un exceed, personne ne savait ce qui allait lui arriver. D'après lui, c'était une mage de Mermaid Heel, une certaine Miliana.

Frosh avait compris, il était tombé sur cette amoureuse des chats. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Rogue rentre au plus vite de son rendez-vous avec Yukino ou que Sting passe dans les parages. Sinon, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il reverrait ses amis.

FIN

* * *

Au début je voulais faire quelque chose avec Mavis mais Frosh ne peut pas la voir donc j'ai pensée à Miliana...

Un avis ? Une review ?


End file.
